This application discloses an invention which is related, generally and in various embodiments, to a conveniently enabled securement system including a portable encasement that is capable of providing secure storage and that is capable of strongly securely interacting with a common docking unit.
There is a need for a conveniently enabled portable securement system. In particular there is a need for a portable secure encasement for transporting goods from place to place while ensuring their security throughout, while having a simple and efficient means for securing the contents within the encasement and for securing the encasement itself at each location travelled to. There is a further need for an encasement with a multi-point locking system.